


La possibilité d'une île

by Isagawa



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark being Mark, Pre-Canon, fluff stuff, i guess, mention of past bullying
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: “Wardo”, dit Mark (il vient de décider qu’il l’appellerait Wardo), “tu es le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse, c’est impossible que tu n’aies pas eu d’amis.”On est début octobre. Ils se sont bu un pack de bières.





	La possibilité d'une île

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit quelque chose que j'ai retrouvé dans mes brouillons et ai fini hier. C'est du pur fluff mais j'estime qu'on en a toujours besoin (et d'autant plus après le visionnage de ce film qui tue les feels)

* * *

 

 

Ils sont amis depuis trois mois, et assez bourrés. Chris et Dustin ne sont pas là (Dustin a rencontré un mec magnifique à son club d’échecs et s’est mis en tête de le présenter à Chris, _“une vraie bombe, même moi je l’ai vu, c’est pas parce que je suis hétéro que personne ne doit en profiter”_ ). On est début octobre. Ils se sont bu un pack de bières. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Mark a parlé de sa famille pour dire autre chose que les informations basiques (j’ai deux soeurs, mon père est dentiste, ma mère est psy). Il lui a raconté que quand il était petit, son jeu préféré était le petit train. _J’avais ce pote, c’était un latino, il voulait toujours faire le conducteur du train, mais moi j’étais à l’arrière et je calculais combien il fallait de charbon_ _—_ _on ramassait la terre dans la cour, en fait_ _—_ _pour aller aussi vite qu’on disait. Chaque jour on donnait des nouvelles données, pour 10 km/h de plus il faut 2 poignées de terre, et un jour j’ai réussi à nous faire aller à 300 km/h._

La voix de Mark est chaude et il s’agite contre lui. C’est suffisamment rare pour qu’Eduardo relève les yeux avec ce que Dustin appellerait _le regard de l’amour_ et que Chris, avec plus d’exactitude, qualifierait d’ _émerveillement_. Il se tait et regarde. Ils sont tous les deux sur le lit de Mark, entourés d’effluves de bière et de vêtements qui devraient être emmenés au pressing, Mark est assis en tailleur et la couette fait de gros remous contre ses pieds. Ils sont tous les deux sur le lit de Mark et il a l’impression qu’il n’y a qu’eux dans l’école, dans la rue, sur Terre, que tout s’est fait aspirer dans un grand trou blanc.

Puis Mark arrête de parler et il y a un silence confortable.

C’est ce qu’il aime avec cette amitié. Mark est taiseux, et ne parle que s’il y est obligé. Les doigts toujours occupés à quelque chose, tapant sur un clavier ou jouant une partition inconnue sur son genou, les yeux qui se promènent partout, au loin, plus près, jamais sur toi plus de quelques secondes. Mark ne croit pas au pouvoir de la parole. Et Eduardo, aussi social qu’il puisse être, aime la possibilité de silence.

Mark arrête de parler, il y a un silence confortable, et Eduardo dit : “Je me demande pourquoi ça m’étonne si peu d’imaginer le toi de cinq ans à l’arrière d’un petit train, à faire du calcul mental pour savoir quelle vitesse tu peux atteindre.” Mark tourne la tête vers lui _—_ il ne sait jamais si ce genre de phrase est censée être un reproche _—_ mais Eduardo sourit. Eduardo, décide-t-il, n’a pas le même sourire que les autres : chez lui, ce n’est jamais moqueur.

“Tu jouais à quoi, toi ?” sont alors les mots qui s’échappent de ses lèvres, et lui-même est étonné d’avoir posé la question. Il s’étonne ; et juste après, il regrette. Le sourire d’Eduardo s’est fané en un quart de seconde, il a baissé les yeux, et pour une fois, Mark prend la peine de se demander : “qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?”

“Je ne jouais pas”, dit Eduardo tout bas, “c’est compliqué de jouer quand on n’a pas d’amis.”

“Wardo”, dit Mark (il vient de décider qu’il l’appellerait Wardo), “tu es le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse, c’est impossible que tu n’aies pas eu d’amis.”

Eduardo relève la tête brusquement, et Mark se demande pourquoi ses yeux brillent autant. Ce n’est pas comme s’il venait de lui faire un compliment gratuit. Mark ne fait pas de compliment gratuit. _Ce sont les faits, je n’ai fait que répéter les faits, Eduardo est réellement le gars le plus sincèrement gentil que j’ai rencontré_ , pense Mark en fronçant les sourcils, à deux doigts de se justifier, presque gêné d’avoir complimenté sans le vouloir. Peut-être que ça n’a rien à voir avec ce compliment. Peut-être que les yeux d’Eduardo brillent parce qu’ils ont bu trop de bières. Ils ont toujours été des poids légers.

“Non, c’est vrai, je n’avais pas d’amis”, murmure Eduardo, arrachant Mark à ses pensées trop rapides. “Tu vois, y avait ce gars, deux ans de plus que moi, David, il avait un problème avec les Brésiliens…” Sous le regard de Mark, Eduardo semble rétrécir, se ratatiner. “J’avais 11 ans, je venais d’arriver,” dit-il tout bas. “Il a fait en sorte que tout le monde ait un problème avec les brésiliens.”

Mark est distrait par les mots d’Eduardo, qu’il répète en boucle dans sa tête, liés aux siens. “Tu es le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse” et “il avait un problème avec les Brésiliens.” Il est en colère brusquement, et c’est peut-être pour ça qu’il ne remarque pas la manière dont les mains d’Eduardo se crispent sur ses genoux, ou le léger tremblement de sa voix.

“Si tu te souviens de son nom de famille, je peux te venger”, déclare-t-il soudainement, parce qu’il est bourré et qu’on est un vendredi soir et qu’il n’a rien à faire et qu’il est en _colère_. Eduardo a un rire forcé.

“Mark, ce n’est pas…”

“Je n’ai pas appris à hacker pour que des petits cons s’en sortent après avoir fait du mal à mon meilleur ami.”

La respiration d’Eduardo s’arrête et, _oh_. Peut-être qu’il avait oublié de lui dire, peut-être qu’il n’a jamais dit à Wardo qu’il était son meilleur ami.

“Mark, ton argument ne marche pas. Tu es toi-même un petit con.”

“Oui, mais au moins je ne suis pas un petit con raciste”, laisse échapper Mark avant d’avoir le temps de réfléchir.

Eduardo éclate de rire.

C’est un grand rire mouillé et si Mark n’avait pas remarqué la voix et les mains jusqu’à présent, il ne peut que voir qu’Eduardo a, juste un peu, de petits amoncellements d’eau au coin des yeux. Le garçon étouffe son rire dans la couette. Deux minutes plus tard, il s’essuie les yeux discrètement et murmure “Désolé”, tout bas.

Mark fait semblant de n’avoir pas entendu, et cache ses pieds glacés maintenant découverts sous la cuisse d’Eduardo. Celui-ci sursaute, glapit mais ne fait aucun mouvement pour le chasser. A la place, il rejette la tête en arrière, regard vers le plafond ; une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur son visage, et il demande : “Il reste une bière, par hasard ?”

Mark est si occupé à l’observer du coin de l’oeil qu’il répond avec un temps de retard.

Il n’a pas le cœur de lui redemander  _—_ mais il se dit qu’il va tout de même chercher le nom de ce David... pour s’amuser un peu.

**Author's Note:**

> "Entré en dépendance entière  
> Je sais le tremblement de l'être  
> L'hésitation à disparaître  
> Le soleil qui frappe en lisière 
> 
> Et l'amour, où tout est facile,  
> Où tout est donné dans l'instant.  
> Il existe, au milieu du temps,  
> La possibilité d'une île." 
> 
> — Michel Houellebecq


End file.
